Um novo começo para sailor moon R
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: imagine que todos perderam a memória, mas nada aconteceu conforme o anime. novo inimigo? OU alguém já conhecido de um modo diferente. Outro endymion apaixonado por serena? Quem ele pode realmente ser?
1. Um novo inicio

A história se passa logo após a fase classica. todos estão sem memoria daqueles dias. Darien lembra de Serena e Serena lembra dele pois eles se conheceram antes dela se transformar em sailor moon, Mas não lembram do mais importante ele lembra que ela é uma estudante do ensino fundamental que não parecia ser muito inteligente e um pouco irritante e ela lembrava que ele era um cara que pegava no pé dela e era muito chato. Todos os outros(exeto os 6, as sailors e dariem) lembravam de quase tudo até certo ponto.

Serena mais uma vez estava atrasada e saia correndo pela rua como uma louca, quando de repente esbarra(atropela) em um garoto.

Me desculpe eu... Darien?

Ah é você cabeça de vento? Você não deveria estar na escola?

ESTOU ATRAZADA!!! FUI!!!

Ela sai correndo...

ham!! CABEÇA DE VENTO ESQUECEU SUA PASTA!(mas ela não estava mais ali)

Não acredito! como alguém pode ir para a escola e esquecer os matériais? Só uma cabeça de vento mesmo! Na faculdae eu pergunto a andrew sobre ela, ou peço para ele devolver a ela.

Em quanto isso na escola

Professora: Como você pode perder seu material? Isso é uma desculpa para você não ter que dar o seu dever de casa.

S:Não professora é verdade!

Professora: Mentirosa vá pra sala do diretor, va agora!

S: Mas, professora

Professora: VAI!!!!

Nao muito longe dali

Um homem encapusado: Minha doce princesa, sua vida não ficará assim por muito tempo. eu te salvarei desse planeta que só quer o mal, que só atrai o mal e que te faz sofrer. Mas antes tenho que impedir aqueles guardões da lua(lua e artemis), eles não perderam memoria, mas já sei o que farei.

Feitiço de broquei mental! Broqueie a mente dos guardioes e os impeça de revelar as lembranças.

então lua e artemis caem no chão e quando acordam não lembram de mais nada.

Autor: Curto, né? mas só para criar expectativa, logo coloco mais...


	2. Um novo endymion

No Game Center

Andrew: Como vc não conseguiu devolver a pasta a ela Darien?

Darien: A cabecinha de vento, apesar de querer engordar com tantos doces, corre muito.

Andrew: Pare de chama-la assim!!!

Darien: E não é, uma cabeça de vento. Só ela para esquecer a pasta...

Andrew: Ela é só um pouco distraída, mas é uma otima menina, é muito amavel, gentil, carinhosa atenciosa e tem em suas amizades sua melhor caracteristica.

Darien: Nós estamos falando da mesma cabeça de vento?

Andrew: Ela deve ter se encrencado pela falta de material.

Darien: Da proxima vez ela vai prestar mais atenção.

De repente a porta do game cente é aberta e serena entra muito desanimada. Andrew e Darien olham para ela. Ela se senta numa cadeira do balcão e abaixa a cabeça. então darien volta a tomar seu café.

Andrew: O que aconteceu serena? vc está bem?

Serena: to... eu só vim para dizer um oi. já vou...

Andrew: você não vai tomar seu milkshake?

serena: Não andrew to sem fome.

Serena se levanta e se dirige pela porta quando sente seu braço sendo puchado...então ela se vira e Darien o estava segurando.

S: me solta!

D: Não. Por um acaso vc está triste por causa disso aqui? ( ele mostra a pasta dela)

S: Minha pasta!!!(ela dá um enorme sorriso, então o abraça forte, e o batimento de seus corações aceleram )

D:pensamento Por que meu coração está assim? o que aconteceu? Mas é tão bom...

S:pensamento O que está acontecendo? por que isso? por que sinto que eu já vivi isso antes? Serena pare, lembre-se ele darien seu inimigo! (ela se afasta dele e pede desculpas)

Desculpe eu... eu... desculpe... (ela sai correndo do game center)

D:pensamentopor que eu senti aquilo?

A:Darien, vc está bem?

D: Sim, estou.

já na rua serena continuava correndo até que esbarrou em alguém que foi parar no chão.

S: Desculpe eu não queria te derrubar.

Desconhecido: Não se preoculpe também foi minha culpa, eu estava distraido. Vc poderia me ajudar a levantar?

S: Sim claro.(serena o ajuda a levantar)

Desconhecido: Obrigado, meu nome é endymion muito prazer.

S:pensamento Endymion??? eu já escutei esse nome, mas onde?

Muito prazer meu nome é serena, Serena tsukino!

Endymion: Sou novo na cidade. vc poderia me dizer onde posso comer algo? estou cheio de fome...

Então o estomago de serena da um sinal...

Endymion: Acredito que vc também está com fome. se vc me levar pode aproveitar para comer também.

S: Desculpe, estou sem grana...

E: Eu pago.

S: Então tá!!! vamos( Ela puchou o braço de endymion e se dirigiram até um pequeno restaurante ali perto)

Os dois se sentaram e pediram o cardápio.

Garçon: O que vão pedir?

S: Eu quero um milkshake, um prato bem fundo de macarronada, vcs tem isso né?( não deixou o garçon responder e continuou) Um suco de manga e... deixe-me ver um pedaço de lazanha.

Garçon: E o senhor o que vai pedir?

E: O mesmo por favor.

S: O mesmo?

E: Eu não disse que eu estava com fome?

O garçon se foi e os dois começaram a conversar pareciam que eram amigos a muito tempo, mas serena sentia que cada vez que falava com ele, era como uma força misteriosa fizesse com que o olhasse mais e mais até que o garçon chegou trazendo os pedidos. E os dois começaram a comer.

Serena se sentia muito bem ao lado daquele homem que ela acabara de conhecer. aqueles olhos azuis, azuis como o céu lhe chamavam a atenção. Ele o lembrava alguém mas não sabia quem.

S:pensamentoEle e mais velho que eu tem uns 17 talvez 18 anos, deve ser da idade de andrew e daquele garoto o... o darien é com darien que ele se parece como eu não percebi antes... é melhor eu sair daqui se eles são tão parecidos... Devem ser iguais na personalidade tbm...(serena olha para ele, que ainda está comendo) Não ele é diferente só por que eles são parecidos não quer dizer que são a mesma pessoa.

E: Serena onde é sua casa? ( eles estavam dentro do carro dele, e serena nem tinha percebido tamanha a distração)

S: Vire aqui a direita, na casa branca.

Endymion estacionou o carro

E: Foi um prazer te conhecer serena.

S: O prazer foi todo meu. Muito obrigada pela refeição e pela carona.

E: Eu que tenho que lhe pedir obrigado vc me contou sobre varios lugares e eu agradeço muito.

S: Foi o minimo que eu poderia fazer

E: não fale isso. Eu gostaria muito de reencontrar.

S: E o que impede?

E: Nada... Vc disse que sempre vai ao game center depois da escola poderiamos nos encontrar amanhã lá?

S: Claro! Até amanhã então Endymion!!!!

E: Até amanhã, então Princesa..( Ele entrou em seu carro vermelho e se foi)

S:pensamento Princesa? Pq ele me chamou assim?

Game Center

A: Darien pq vc faz isso com sere-chan ela é uma boa pessoa.

D: Ela é uma garota muito irritante.

A: Irritante? Eu lembro que vcs se deram muito bem durante um tempo

D: Nós dois?

A: É, não se lembra vcs se deram um pouco melhor depois que vc se separou da rei, não se lembra?

D: Vagamente... Mas não lembro pq.

A: Vc disse que estava apaixonado por outra. ( Darien cuspe todo o café) O que foi darien?

D: Eu apaixonado?

A: Sim vc mesmo me confessou, e tbm disse que era um amor impossivel e que ela jamais poderia te ver como um namorado, nem mesmo poderia te ver como um amigo. Então depois de uma reflexão cheguei a uma conclusão...

D: Qual? (Tomou o ultimo gole de café)

A: Que vc estava apaixonado por serena. (Darien cuspiu todo o café no andrew)

D: Vc tá maluco como eu iria me apaixonar por odango, vc está maluco ela é só uma adolescente que não sabe nada da vida. Uma sem namorado, Uma garota que não tira mais que 3 nas provas, fala sério andrew?

A: Bem... Então... Eu... Estava... Certo!!!

D: Que????!!! Tá doido vc ainda pensa isso depois do que acabei de te falar?

A: Vc não disse que não gostava dela. Ficou falando os defeitos dela. Disse que ela não tem namorado. Olha que isso pode mudar, ela é bem bonita sabe...

D: Andrew, pare de dizer besteiras. É melhor eu ir tenho muito o que estudar...

A: Ah!!! já ia me esquecendo de uma coisa..

D: O que?

A: Vc falou uma adolescente, e não uma criança como sempre o fez. Considerar-la uma adolescente já é meio caminho andado para admitir que gosta dela.

No apartamento de Darien

D:pensamento Eu apaixonado por serena. Hehehe. Só andrew para pensar numa coisa dessas. Além disso... Serena namorando... só andrew para imaginar ela namorando. Quem em sã conciência namoraria aquela garota garota. Uma chorona daquelas...

Mas pq eu não me lembro do que aconteceu nesses ultimos tempos lembro apenas de alguns fatos mas a maior parte das memorias se foram... pq? já não bastava minha falta de memoria anterior... pelo menos dessa vez não era apenas eu muitos perderam parte de suas memorias.

Queria saber o por que? ( ele olha para o relogio)

Nossa já são 11 hora é melhor eu ir me deitar. (ele se troca e vai dormir, e começa a ter um sonho que não entendia)


	3. O sonho

Sonho

Uma garota com cabelos muito longos com odangos (aquelas duas marias chiquinhas) e um vestido longo branco estava sentada, parecia que esperava por alguém, então ele com uma roupa estranha colocou a mão em seus ombros.

Darien/Endymion: Me esperou muito princesa?

Serena/ Serenity: Não muito, mas esperaria quanto fosse necessário até vc chegar.

D/E: Me desculpe minha consiencia não dormia, e não pude vir antes.

S/S: Já disse que esperaria o necessario para te encontrar Endymion.

D/E: Serenity...(Ele a abraça) Eu te amo tanto...

S/S: E pq nunca diz isso concientemente?

D/E: Vc sabe que minha conciencia não se lembra de nada

S/S: É mas se sua consiencia não lembrar logo poderá me perder( Ele leva um susto e dá um pulo para traz)

D/E: Vc seria capaz de me esquecer?

S/S: Eu? Nunca!!! mas minha consiencia... Bem ela também não se lembra de nada e ainda apareceu aquele...

D/E: Quem? Quem apareceu?

S/S: Não importa. Paremos de falar coisas sem sentido. Eu vim aqui para ficar ao seu lado meu amor. Endymion.

D/E: Eu tbm quero ficar ao seu lado meu amor...( Os dois se abraçam)

S/S: Endymion!

D/E: Sim?

S/S: Eu te amo muito, não importa quem vc seja, como esteja vestido, ou como me trate. Escutou meu amor? Eu te amo Darien ( Então Endimion se transformou em Darien)

D: Eu tbm te amo muito.. Minha doce Serena ( E serenity se transforma em Serena)

S: Eu te amo muito Darien não importa o que possa parecer daqui pra frente se lembre que eu te amo muito.

D: Pq vc diz isso?

S: Não importa se lembre disso. Só se lembre do que eu te falei. Eu te amo muito e nada nem ninguém poderá mudar isso.

D: Pq isso?

S: Jure que sempre vai me amar, e que sempre vai acreditar no meu amor!!!

D: Claro serena, meu amor eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Como eu poderia não acreditar no seu amor depois de tudo o que vc já passou?

S: Darien eu te amo muito!!!!!!!!!!!

D:Serena, posso te fazer um pedido?

S:Claro!!!

D: Me beija?

S: Pensei que nunca fosse pedir.

Os dois se inclinam e começam a se beijar, e de vez em quando paravam para respirar um pouco, mas logo voltavam a se beijar até que...

PIPIPIPI,PIPIPI,PIPIPI,PIPIPI...

S: Tenho que ir Darien!

D: Fique mais um pouco, minha princesa!

S: Se eu fizer isso vou me atrazar.

D: Vc sempre se atraza mesmo.

S: Mas se eu não ficar de detenção poderei te ver mais no game Center.

D: Está certo te espero por lá

S: Pena que não estarei lá por vc meu querido darien

D: Que???

Fim do Sonho

Serena e Darien acordam assustados com o sonho que tiveram mas serena não teve tempo para pensar tinha que se aruumar rapido se não chegaria atrasada na escola. Já Darien...

D: Que sonho estranho... Deve ter sido feflexo por causa do que Andrew me falou... ai Andrew só vc mesmo... Serena uma princesa? Só em sonho. Será que era serena que em meus sonhos me pedia o ... Meu Deus esqueci... O que ela me pedia mesmo? Como eu pude esquecer de uma coisa dessas? Acho que estou passando muito tempo com Odango, e a doença dela é contagiosa. Bem é melhor eu parar de pensar (falar sozinho na verdade) e tomar meu banho e ir para a faculdade.

Já na faculdade...

Uma roda de garotas rodiava um novo garoto na sala em que Darien teria aula, até que Darien chega e elas se dividem entre o novo aluno e Darien que acabara de chegar.

Uma garota: Oi, Darien como vai?

D: Bem obrigado. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Uma garota: Um aluno novo de intercambio

Então o novo aluno se levantou e foi em direção ao darien.

Aluno novo: Muito prazer

D: Muito prazer meu nome é Darien.

Aluno novo: Desculpe, meu nome é Endymion...

D:pensamento Endymion???? Não pode ser, o mesmo nome de meu sonho, mas no meu sonho eu era o tal Endymion.

Endymion: O que aconteceu falei algo de errado. ( Ele retira o seu oculos, e todos olham espantados, e exclamam surpresa)

Todos: Ohhhhhh

E: O que aconteceu?

D: Vc não percebeu?

E: Percebeu o q?

D: O quanto somos parecidos. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma altura, basicamente a mesca cara.

E: Bem, mais ou menos meu cabelo é castanho

D: Castanho escuro.

E: E minha voz é um pouco mais suave.

Uma garota: Quer namorar comigo?

E: Desculpe eu conheci alguém ontem e gostei muito dela.

D: Já esta assim depois de um dia?

E: Ela é muito especial!

Uma garota: Que pena!!! e vc Darien quer namorar comigo?

D: Vc não acabou de pedir para ele namorar com vc?

Uma garota: Mas ele já gosta de alguém, e não lembro de vc ter dito que gostou de alguém em toda sua vida. Bem tinha escutado que um tempo atraz vc gostava de uma pessoa. mas ela era impossível. E como vc perdeu a mémoria como outros. Não deve se lembrar dela.

D: Eu gostava de alguém?

Uma garota: Sim. Mas é melhor prestarmos atenção na aula o professor já chegou.

D:pensamento Será que endrew tinha razão quando falou que eu estava apaixonado por alguém? Será que era a Serena? Não cara, não pode ser. Ela é uma cabeça de vento, uma atrapalhada, uma preguiçosa, uma adolescente muito preguisosa... Uma adolescente não uma criança, criança, criança. Mas fica linda quando está com raiva, absolutamente linda...

Game Center

Darien etá sentado em uma cadeira do balcão tomando sua 2 chicara de café. E conversando com Andrew sobre a aula sobre esse novo aluno que se parece muito com ele e de certo modo sobre serena. Mas nada sobre o sonho.

A: Quer dizer que esse cara se parece muito com vc?

D: Muito, parece até meu irmão gemêo.

A: Quem sabe não é mesmo seu irmão, vc não vive dizendo que não acedita no que eles te falaram quando vc perdeu a memoria.

D: Pare de dizer besteiras. pensamento Será?

A: E ai Darien descobriu o quanto ama de Serena. ( A porta do Game Center se abre)

D: Já falei para não falar essas coisas!!!!

Serena: Ai que nervosinho, o super popular Darien Chiba fica nervosinho, é?

A: Serena o quanto vc escutou de nossa conversa?

S: Só escutei darien-baka gritando. Pq?

A: Nada, nada...

S: Andrew me dá ...

A: Aqui suas 5 fichas e seu milkshake de chocolate.

S: Que rapido!

D: E que vc sempre pede as mesmas coisas. É facil advinhar, ou ser rapido desse jeito. é melhor vc entrar em uma dieta se não vai explodir hem.

S: Cala boca Darien-baka.

E Serena se dirigiu até o jogo da sailor V. até que viu que agora tinha o jogo de novas guerreiras, sailor moon, sailor mercury, sailor marte e sailor jupiter.

S: Andrew, Quem são essas novas sailors? Desde quando tem jogos delas?

A: São umas novas guerreiras mas tem um tempo que não escuto nada sobre elas. E o jogo chegou a umas 2 semanas vc ainda não tinha percebido?

S: Eu não. E nem me lembrava delas.

A: Vc também perdeu a memoria?

S: É eu só me lembro de algumas coisas, mas não lembro desses jogos. (então um outro jogo lhe chamou a atenção) Tuxedo mask? Quem é esse?

D:pensando Eu lembro desse nome,mas de onde?

A: É um guerreiro que ajudava a sailor moon.

D: Andrew me de umas fichas.

A: Você vai jogar? Você nunca fez isso...

D: Não sei direito, mas quando eu escutei tuxedo mask. Me deu vontade de jogar.

Serena se dirigiu para jogar o jogo da sailor moon e Darien foi jogar o jogo do tuxedo mask. Serena apesar de nunca ter jogado aquele jogo estava se saindo muito bem e quando um monstro estava quase sendo derrotada quando um homem mascarado vestido de smoking a salva , então ela olha para o lado e nota que o mascarado do game era tuxedo mask e que era darien e também percebeu que os jogos se comunicavam e que "darien" tinha salvo ela. Ela não querendo ser salva por darien ela usou uma tecnica especial, que nem ela conhecia e derrotou o montro e quando isso aconteceu ela chegou a marca de 1.000.000 e depois disso saiu da maquina um broche. Ela ficou super feliz, mas quando olhou para o lado percebeu que Darien também tinha ganhado algo, Quando ela se virou para ver melhor percebeu que era uma rosa vermelha. Ela queria ter ganho aquela rosa mas não iria pedir aquele que era seu maior inimigo. Quando Darien segurou a rosa enumeras lembranças vieram a sua mente lembrou de sua procura pelo cristal de prata e se lembrou que sempre ajudava a sailor moon. Mas só isso... Até que sentiu um tapa em suas costas.

S: Darien- baka vc está bem?

D: A sim, estou sim. Cabecinha de vento não se preoculpe.

S: Meu nome é serena, Darien. E quem disse que eu estava preoculpada é que sua cara palida me tira a concentração.

D: Deixe me jogar em paz ( Ele se vira para o seu jogo, e aparece uma msn " GAME OVER", então Serena começou a rir, até que Darien manda ela olhar para o seu jogo que estava com uma outra frase "pelo poder do prisma lunar!, transformação", derrepente apareceu outra frase "GAME OVER" então ela começou a chutar o jogo. Darien voltou para o balcão e pediu mais um café. Serena vai até o balcão tbm e pede um outro milkshake, assim que serena termina de tomar seu milkshake alguem entra pela porta e todos se viram. Um homem muito parecido com Darien entra, e Andrew fica pasmo)

A: Quem é você?

S: Endymion, você está atrazado eu já ia embora.

D: Você ainda nem pagou ao Andrew, como ia embora?

S: Não enche Darien-baka. Eu já ia pagar. Quanto eu devo Andrew?

A: 15 reais, desde quando vocês se conhecem?

E: Nos conhecemos ontem. Tome aqui os 15 que serena deve e fique com o troco.

D: Será que Serena é a garota que ele gostou? Mas como ela é só ...(uma lembrança dela com uma roupa muito bonita e bem maquiada veio a sua lembrança[não intereça se isso aconteceu ou não na fase classica é só para ele ter algo para se lembrar) Linda!

S: Não presisava Endymion.

E: Eu faço questão de pagar.

S: Obrigada, então. (totalmente vermellha)

E: Vamos?

S: Claro! ( E os dois saem, e Andrew vai falar com Darien)

A: Darien é melhor vc se apressar se não esse outro vai acabar roubando Serena de você.

D: Serena não é nada minha.

A: Darien eu tinha razão não tinha?

D: Do que?

A: Vc está apaixonado por ela.

D: Não diga besteiras ela tem apenas 14 anos é uma criança ainda.

A: Quem te escuta falar, pensa que vc é um velhote. Vc tem só 17 anos Darien é um adolescente assim como ela.

D: Mas em três semanas faço 18.

A: Mas ainda não é.

D: mas de qualquer modo eu não poderia gostar dela, e se gostasse ela me odeia.

A: Vc gosta dela sim, só não quer admitir. E ela só te trata como vc a trata. Deu para perceber quando vc a viu sair com aquele cara. Bom e ele é bem parecido com vc talvez ela goste dele pq ele se parece com vc, e ela também nutre um sentimento por vc.

D: Vc acha mesmo??!!

A: Não, mas vc ficou muito feliz com a hipotese não?

D: Cala boca Andrew! e me traga outro café. pensando Será que eu realmente gosto dela? Eu gostando da Serena?


	4. Sailor moon e tuxedo

Já a Noite

Serena está deitada em sua cama do lado de sua gata lua (ela lembra de lua,mas não sabe que ela fala) ela fica pensando no Endymion quando de repente uma outra pessoa vem a sua mente.

S:Pensamento E o Darien? Haaaammm? Darien? Por que eu pensei nele agora? Eu já sei... Ele é muito parecido com o Endymion, e... Bem ele toma o lugar de Endymion nos meus sonhos. Só em meus sonhos para eu imaginar Darien me beijando, ele me acha uma criança, uma chorona. O que eu estou pensando? Aquilo é só um sonho a final, pior um pesadelo. Eu no meu sonho beijando o Endymion e Até em meus sonhos Darien me atrapalha?

Serena escuta a voz de Moly ao longe e corre para a rua, seguida por lua. Ela corre cada ve mais rapido e chega até um galpão e vê sua amiga desmaiada e um Youma vai em direção a serena, seu broche começa a brilhar e ela não entende o que está acontendo então ela se lembra que esse Youma era o mesmo do game e algumas palavras sairam de sua boca sem pensar.

S: Pelo poder do prisma lunar, transformação!!!!

E então Serena se transforma em Sailor Moon

S: O que aconteceu? Por que eu mudei de roupa?

O Youma atacou Sailor moon, mais ela se desviou do golpe era como se alguém tomasse conta do corpo dela. E ela fica "lutando" (Se desviando dos golpes) com ele.

Nesse mesmo tempo

Darien: Ai!!! que dor é essa? É como se eu alguém quisesse me machucar, mas não existe ninguém aqui.

Dentro de sua mente Darien escuta alguém gritando e ele sente seu cada vez mais apertado. E ele sendo guiado por uma força maior que sua força de vontade ele chega até onde nossa querida sailor Moon se encontrava, e ao vela em perigo sem perceber se transforma em Tuxedo mask. E joga uma rosa no Youma não permitindo que ele atacasse sailor moon. Então...

Tuxedo: Vamos Sailor moon eu confio em você, sei que você consegue derrotar esse monstro.

Sailor moon: Como? ( Ela ia começar a chorar, quando uma voz diz algo)

Voz: Use a tiara lunar, sailor moon!!!!

S: Pensando Sailor moon? Eu sou sailor moon ( O Youma agora já estava prestes a atacar ela outra vez quando Tuxedo a tira do caminho e acaba sendo acertado no braço direito, mas nada grave. Ao ver isso Sailor Moon usou a tiara lunar e o Youma foi destruido com apenas esse golpe, e ela se dirigiu ao Tuxedo e cobriu seu machucado com um lenço rosa cheio de coelhinhos brancos( "que classico!"), então sirenes da policia e de ambulancia fez com que eles saissem de lá. Já em um parque da cidade...

S: Muito obrigada por me salvar!

T: Não foi nada afinal foi você quem derrotou o monstro não?

S: Bem sim, eu acho...

T: Claro que foi vc sailor moon. Eu sempre acredito em vc.

S: Nós nos conhecemos antes?

T: Bom acho que sim, não fizeram até jogos sobre nós?

S: É, pode ser, mas eu não me lembro...

T: Entendo...Tenho que ir estou atrazado. Até mais sailor moon

S: Até Tuxedo...

E ele dá um beijo no rosto dela que fica completamente vermelho, depois disso ele dá um sorriso e vai embora. Serena fica parada admirando o beijo que ela acabou de receber, quando deu por si já estava em casa com seu pijama debaixo das cobertas tendo um sonho...


	5. Sonho, encontro e outra briga

SONHO

Endymion estava sentado esperando alguém quando ela chega.(Serenity)

( O verdadeiro)

E: Olá minha princesa!!!

S: Oi meu principe!!! Como eu senti sua falta! (ela o abraça)

E: Mas eu estive muito tempo ao seu lado hoje!

S: Mas não vale... Eu não lembro de nós...

E: Eu tbm não me lembro, mas sinto algo quando estou junto a vc.

S: Eu te amo!!!

E: Serenity, eu te amo mais que minha vida.

S: Já falei, que sua consiencia que tem que dizer isso.

E: Mas vc sabe como eu sou. Sabe que é dificil mesmo aqui te dizer isso.

S: Eu sei. Mas sua consiencia nos trata muito mal.

E: Não é isso é que eu, bem ele... nós... É dificil ir contra principios.

S: E vc não pode romper esses principios por mim?

E: Eu seria capaz de romper qualquer coisa por vc, seria capaz de lutar contra todo universo pelo seu amor. Vc me ama ainda não ama?

S: Que pergunta... Claro que amo!!!! Seu bobo...

E: E quem era aquele cara que sua consiencia se encontrou hoje?

S: Não sei... Mas acho que não deveria ter tentado recuperar a memoria apartir da vida passada.

E: Por que?

S: Por nada de mais!

E: Mas, e sobre...

S: Endymion...

E: Sim?

S: Me dá um beijo?

E: Claro!!!

Ele deu um enorme beijo apaixonado nela, que ela nem pode respirar direito depois.

E: Agora posso fazer meu pedido?

S: Qualquer um...

E: Eu, bem minha consi... nós queremos beijar sua consiencia para saber se ela também nos ama.

S: Que duvida ridicula, claro que ama vcs, quero dizer vc, pois vcs são a mesma pessoa.

E: Vai atender o meu pedido ou não?

S: Só se sua consciencia se sobrepor também... Quero beijar dois em um também...

E: Ok (Ele se transforma em Darien, então Serenity o beija e ao terminar o beijo ela é Serena.

Serena: Gostou meu amor?

Darien: Não sei

S: Hãmmm?

D: Posso provar mais um pouco?

S: Claro eu te amo!!!! (Ela da um pulo, abraça Darien e ele a beija)

Ao terminar o beijo algo parece estar chamando serena( é o despertador) então ela tenta se despedir de Darien, mas...

D: Não vá fique aqui mais um pouco...

S: Mas eu vou me atrazar...

D: Pelo menos assim poderemos nos encontrar.

S: Mas Darien...

D: Está bem!!! porém leve essa rosa vermelha como prova do nosso amor

S: Eu te amo para sempre Darien, Endymion... Tuxedo mask... ou qualquer outro nome que vc possa ter. Te amo...

Serena tenta dar um selinho nele, mas ele aprofunda o beijo e fica nele ate ficar sem ar.

D: Agora vc pode ir!

S: Darien... Sempre se lembre que eu te amo muito, eu te amo...

Fim do sonho

Serena acorda e ve que está atrasada, então ela corre para tomar seu seu banho, escovar os dentes, quando ela vai se arrumar encontra uma rosa vermelha ela começa ma refletir, mas logo olha a hora coloca a rosa em sua pasta e vai tomar café da manhã. Já no meio do caminho...

S: Ai meu deus acho que não vou chegar a tempo (faltam 5 minutos para começar a aula e o caminho dela leva 25 minutos)

Ela sai correndo e derruba uma pessoa ( Seu coração começa a bater mais forte)

S: Desculpa, a culpa foi minha, eu...

D: É vc cabecinha de vento?

S: Meu nome é Serena, Darien.

D: Vc não deveria estar na escola?

S: Não te enteressa (Ela mostra a língua) Darien-baka não se entrometa na minha vida. (ela se vira e volta a caminhar para a escola quando)

D: Odango vc tem que parar de comer tanto, se comer mais vai explodir.

S: Cale a boca!!!

D: Nervosinha! Por isso que é uma sem namora... ( Ele se lembra do sonho, e olha para Serena e ela está com os olhos cheios de agua) Odango eu...

Endymion chega e fica pasmo com a situação.

E: O que está acontecendo aqui? (ele se vira para Darien) O que vc fez com ela?

D: Eu não fiz nada de mais...

S: (Agora já chorando) Ele não fez nada. Eu que sou uma chorona.

E: Vem comigo?

S: Mas eu estou atrazada para a escola.

E: vc não vai para a escola assim, vc melhora um pouco e eu te levo de carro. vamos minha princesa (ele puxa serena e saem)

Ao ver serena saindo ele repara que em sua pasta tinha uma rosa vermelha e então ele pensou...

D: A rosa vermelha!!! Será que o sonho era real? Mas se fosse pq ela está junto desse garoto?

Pare com isso Darien, ele deve ser só um amigo dela. Porém amigos não olham assim para o outro(ele se lembra de como Endymion olhou para serena, um olhar de apaixonado) Pare de pensar nisso ela é só uma criança e vc já é praticamente um adulto, isso seria quase pedofilia. Mas e se for verdade? Ela estava tão linda em meus sonhos... Ela é linda de qualquer jeito. Ai!!! Meu braço ainda está doendo..


	6. A preocupação

Já no meio do caminho

E: Aquele garoto fez algo com vc?

S: Não, não fez eu já disse que sou uma chorona.

E: Vc não é chorona. É uma linda dama, uma verdadeira princesa...

S: Endymion, pq vc me chama de princesa?

E: Pq vc é uma!!

S: Não fale isso, me deixa encabulada.

E: Não devia eu só falo a verdade... Serena vc está bem?

S: Já disse que estou, pq?

E: Vc está sangrando.

S: Onde? (ela vasculha em si e ve uma mancha de sangue, mas ve que não é dela e fica pensando de quem será) Não é meu.

E: Que bom. Então eu finalmente poderei te confessar uma coisa, posso te contar?

S: Claro (ainda se perguntando de quem seria o sangue)

E:Serena sei que te conheço a pouco tempo, e que existe uma diferença significativa entre nossas idades, mas quero dizer que eu gostei muito de vc. bom eu queria saber se vc gostou de mim também.

S: (Serena ainda destraida com o pensamento do sangue) Sim, claro que gostei de vc.

E: Então a resposta é sim?

S: (Serena se deu conta que o sangue só poderia ser de Darien e ficou muito pálida, e se perguntou se deveria ir até onde ele estava para ver se tudo estava bem) Sim, eu tenho que ir !!! Tchau Endimyon até mais tarde. ( e ela sai correndo até onde antes ela estava com Darien)

E: Ela aceitou!!! ela aceitou!!! Ela aceitou céu, aceitou rua!!! ela aceitou!!!!

Já onde antes estavam Serena procura por Darien desesperadamente até que o encontra em um banco com a mão em seu braço direito.

S: Darien!!!

D: Serena? O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar com o seu amiguinho Endymion?

S: Pq? Eu deveria estar na escola isso sim...

D: E pq não foi cabecinha de vento? Guardando espaço para mais vento?

S: Já disse que meu nome é serena!!! E eu vim aqui pq eu estava preocupada com vc.

D: Comigo? Pq?

S: Tinha sangue em minha roupa que não era meu, então conclui que era o seu

D: Concluiu? Parece que a odango tem mais que vento na cabeça.

S: pare com isso!! É o seu braço não é?

D: Ahh! Sim não se preoculpe

S: Claro que me preoculpo, afinal vc está sangrando.

D: É só por isso?

S: como assim?

D: Nada

S: Bom afinal, nós somos... Amigos..., não é? (ela parecia que estava se perguntando também)

D: É um tipo desses

S: Posso ver seu braço?

D:Pode! (ele tira a blusa, da parte do braço e mostra a serena, ela fica pasma o machucado parecia feio.)

S: Ai meu deus precisamos fazer logo um curativo, vamos até a farmacia logo.

D: Odango, ainda é cedo está fechado

S: é mesmo onde poderiamos encontrar? Precisamos de gaze, esparadrapo algodão mercurio mertiolate...

D: Eu tenho isso em casa...

S: E pq não tratou do ferimento

D: Eu tentei, mas fazer, mas em mim mesmo fica dificil.

S: Onde vc mora?

D: Em um apartamento duas quadras daqui

S: Então vamos até lá

D: Vc não tem que ir para a escola?

S: Se eu fosse não me deixariam entrar de qualquer jeito, então pelo menos posso ajudar alguém

D: Ok é por aqui...

Ao chegarem no apartamento de Darien, antes de notar qualquer coisa ela pergunta logo onde estão as coisas, ele pega e ela faz o curativo.

D: Você é muito boa nisso! Se não fosse por suas notas falaria que vc seria uma boa enfermeira.

S: Vc não perde uma oportunidade de encher, né?

D: Desculpe força do habito, muito obrigado

S: Acho que vai chover! Vc dizendo obrigado. Hehehehehe (ela começa a rir sem parar demonstrando pela primeira vez um sorriso a ele )

Darien:Pensando Que sorriso lindo!!! É a primeira vez que ela sorri para mim. Ela fica linda quando está com raiva também, ela é linda de qualquer modo.

S: Darien? o que aconteceu? por que essa cara?

D: Eu estava distraido.

S: Parece que Darien-baka tambem tem uma cabecinha de vento de vez em quando.

Darien começa a rir, e Serena também ate que é interrompido por um bocejo.

D: Vc está com sono?

S: Um pouco..

D: Quer dormir mais um pouco?

S: Não se preoculpe, eu estou bem. Vc deveria se preoculpar com vc mesmo.

D: Pq vc fala isso nunca se importou comigo antes.

S: Não é assim vc que sempre me tratou mal, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

D: Sério? Nem me lembrava disso.

S: Baka!!! Deixe me ver sua temperatura... está quente!!! Onde tem um termometro?

D: Ali! (Aponta para um armario da sala. Quando serena olha lá dentro vê muitos remedios , mais gaze e esparadrapos, atrás de um remédio para tosse estavam 5 termometros diferentes, como não sabia se tinha qualquer diferença pegou um digital.)

Algúm tempo depois...

S: Meu Deus!!! 40,1ºc. É melhor vc ir para o hospital!

D: Desculpe, não gosto de hospitais.

S: Como pode dizer isso, vc não faz medicina?

D: Eu não gosto como paciente.

S: Então é melhor vc ir tomar um banho gelado e ir para a cama.

D: Ok, obrigado. Agora vc já pode ir.

S: Não, só sairei quando vc ficar melhor (Dá um lindo sorriso)

D: Mas...

S: Mas nada vá tomar seu banho. Eu não posso te ajudar com isso...

D: Hehehe, é verdade. (Darien vai tomar banho, e durante ele fica imaginando se era tudo verdade, se serena realmente se importava com ele. E que ela estava realmente ali, em seu apartamento esperando por ele, quando ele sai ve serena com um anti-termico para ele tomar)

S: tome, que assim vc ficará melhor rapido. Toma!!

D: Cabecinha de vento, eu vou tomar isso a seco? Cadê a água?

S: Ihhh! Esqueci! Volto logo! ( Serena vai a cozinha)

D: Pensamento Como essa cabecinha de vento pode se preocupar comigo? Ela é tão linda. Será que eu realmente amo ela?

S: Darien? Darien?

D: Sim!

S: Estava pensando no ontem? tome seu copo de água, seu remédio e vá deitar.

D: Sim, mamãe!!!

S: Hehehe, Então vá meu filho! (falando com uma voz diferente)

D: Obrigado por se preocupar com... ( Ele desmaia, e cai no chao, e serena tenta acorda-lo)

S: Darien! Darien! Acorde, Acorde!! Darien!!!


	7. Noite em paz

Já a noite

Darien acorda e ve Serena durmindo em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama...

D:Pensamento Ela ficou aqui esse tempo todo? Por quê?

S: Você está melhor?

D: Vc já acordou?

S: Eu quem deveria ter feito essa pergunta!

D: É verdade! Mas eu estou melhor!

S: Eu fiquei muito preoculpada quando vc desmaiou, o médico disse que vc tem uma infecção por causa do corte e perguntou como vc se cortou, e eu disse que não sabia. A final das contas como vc se cortou? Foi com uma faca, um ferro, uma panela, no pc, numa janela, no ventilador, onde?

D: Vc fala bastante... Bem vc disse médico?

S: O médico, bem... Já que vc disse que "não gostava de hospitais", eu chamei o médico da minha familia e ele falou que vc está com uma infecção.

D: Hammm, entendi.

S: Vc está com fome? Que pergunta... Claro que está. Eu vou lhe trazer uma comida.

D: Não, não precisa...

S: Não se preoculpe eu vou pedir pelo telefone, vc gosta de pizza?

D: Sim, mas...

S: Hoje eu pago, recebe minha mesada ontem a noite.

D: Não precisa eu pago.

S: Eu já disse que faço questão.

D: É o minimo que eu posso fazer afinal vc ficou aqui comigo, não?

S: Tá bom, mas é melhor eu ligar logo. Onde tem telefone aqui? vc tem o numero da pizzaria?

D: Hehehehe. Alí em cima da escrivaninha.

S: Brigadinha...

Serena vai para o telefone e começa a fazer seu pedido, enquanto ele a admira e fica pensando.

D:Pemsando Ela se preoculpa comigo, realmente se preoculpa... Será que ela gosta de mim? Não darien... ela não gosta de vc ela te ode... Não ela não me odeia se não não teria ficado aqui comigo ( Ele olha para serena ao telefone então ela olha rapidamente para ele da um sorriso e volta a se comcentrar no telefone) Ela sorriu para mim? mas ela nunca... Quer dizer antes de hoje ela nunca tinha sorrido para mim antes. Ela é tão linda... Quando estou perto dela meu coração dispara... Mas aconteceu o mesmo quando me transformei em tuxedo mask e salvei a sailor moon... O que é isso darien não tem comparação ela (serena), quando estou ao seu lado me sinto completo, é o mesmo sentimento de quando estive com sailor moon, porém mais forte...

S: Darien!!!

D: Oi!

S: Vc está bem?

D: Sim eu estou bem.

Serena coloca a mão na testa de darien

S: Não parece estar com febre.

D: Não se preoculpe eu esto...

Serena coloca um termometro na boca de darien.

S: Agora fica quieto para vermos se está ou não com febre.

Não, já não está com febre... Ah!!!! Em 15 minutos a pizza vai chegar.

D: Obrigado por ficar aqui.

S: Não é preciso (ela diz com um biquinho)

D: Hehehe...

S: O que aconteceu( com um bico ainda maior)

D: Nada, é que vc fez um biquinho.

S: Eu...

D: Fez outra vez...

S: Não fiz...

D: Hahahaha.

S: Para!!!...

D: Usako!!!pensamento De onde surgiu esse nome?

S: Usako??? Não entendi...Pensando Acho que já escutei isso antes, mas onde??

D:Desculpe é que veio na minha cabeça e.., sei lá falei sem querer...

S: Bem é melhor que o outro apelido... Deve ser por causa do meu nome...

D: Seu nome?... Ah!!! Pode ser seu nome em japonês é Usagi, então Usako deve ser uma brincadeira...Pensamento Mas eu não acredito nessa hipotese, Usako é coelhinha e vc sempre usa roupas com desenhos de coelhos...

S: O que aconteceu??? Vc está sorrindo, Por que?

D: Eu????

Ding, Dong...

S: A pizza...

e saiu correndo para atender a porta...

Quando voltou estava com uma bandeja com 2 pizzas 2 copos e ketchup, com a outra mão tinha refrigerante.

D: Me deixe te ajudar.. Pq vc pediu 2 pizzas.

S: Eu esqueci de te perguntar qual gostava e pedi 2 mixtas uma !/2 calabreza 1/2 portuguesa( cebola presunto, queijo, tomate, pimentão, ovo, azeitona e oregano), e outra de mussarela e 4 queijos.

D: Ok, ok entendi...


	8. Um sonho diferente

----------Sonho------

Endymion: Oi meu amor.

Serenity: Oi querido.

(eles estavam sentados no chão de um belo jardim, abraçados um ao outro)

E:Obrigada peloque voce fez hoje pela minha consciencia

S: Vc sabe que eu te amo.

E: é eu sei. Como não poderia. De qualquer modo eu sou... Um homem charmoso, bonito, elegante, de boa familia, e sem falar que eu..

S: Vc não é nem um pouco modesto.

E: é fazer o que é verdade

S: E como você me descreveria(fazendo um biquinho)

E: Deixe me ver... Você é a princesa mais linda que eu já vi

S: E vc viu muitas? eu só tenho isso? não sou desejavel?

E: Serenity... Não me tente! vc sabe que eu conheci muitas princesas e sabe que eu te amo por tudo que vc é. vc é a mulher mais linda, mais incrivel, mais perceverante, mais gentil, mais (ele para ao ver serenity sorrindo) O que aconteceu? por que está sorrindo desse jeito?

S: Simples... Você me chamou de mulher... (Ele fica vermelho)

E: E quem disse que vc não era?

S: Sua consciencia. Ela me chama de criança. e outros adjetivos.

E: Não ligue minha consciencia é um completo baka. E você já é uma mulher sim... Minha mulher...

Ele se inclima e beija serenity com fervor, e esta se transforma em serena. Depois de ficarem sem ar se percebe que serena está pasma.

Serena: Quem é você? por que você estava me beijando? (endymion se vira e olha para a confusa usagi perto dele)

E: Sou eu meu amor!

S: Darien?

E: Não, mas se você quiser eu posso me tornar ele.

S: Que?

Endimion se transforma em dariem

D: Melhorou?

S: Da... Darien? O que está acontecendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

D: Você não se lembra?

S: Nã... Não. Eu deveria me lembrar de alguma coisa, em especial?

D: Claro!

S: O que?

D: De mim!!

S: Mas eu lembro de você. Darien-baka!

D: Desculpe, me expressei mal.

S: Como assim? (Dariem vai se aproximando)

D: Você tem que se lembrar de MIM e de VOCÊ, juntos.

S: Eu lembro de nossas brigas Darien.

D: Não é disso que eu estou falando...( Ele está muito perto dela)

S: Do que você está falando então? (com a voz tremula e muito vermelha)

D: De nossos encontros( serena arregalou os olhos) de nossos toques,(ela abril ainda mais os olhos[e Darie se é possível chegou ainda mais perto dela) de nossos beijos...(Então ele se abaixa e beija serena que tenta se livrar do beijo, mas é segurada por Darien que continua a beija-la. então o beijo se itensifica, agora serena já está retribuindo o beijo com muita intencidade. Os dois param de se beijar e olham um para o outro)

S: Darien por que você fez isso (não com raiva só surpresa)

D: Você não se lembra meu amor?

S: Lembrar?

D: Espero que você possa se lembrar logo meu amor...

S: Lembrar do... (ela é interrompida por um outro beijo de Darien ainda mais ardente)


	9. Um longo feriado parte 1

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamentos"**

**------------Longo Feriado ( Parte 1)**

Darien acorda olha para o lado e vê serena numa cadeira(muito desconfortavel) Durmindo...

Darien da um sorriso.

D: **"**Não sei o que acontece, mas acho que estes sonhos querem me dizer mais do que dizem. A única certeza que agora eu tenho é que eu realmente estou apaixonado... Completamente louco de amor (Olha mais uma vez para serena) É Andrew você estava certo**!!"**

Eu te amo Usako! (Serena se mexe e fala algo- ainda dormindo)

S: Eu também te amo Darien... (Darien se espanta)

D: **"** Ela disse o que eu penso ter escutado? Meu Deus! Ela realmente disse que me amava!**"** (Ele da um grande sorriso, se levanta e se dirige a Serena)

Serena... Serena...(Com a sua voz grossa, mas com um carinho nunca antes visto por ele proprio) Sere.. Acorda... Acorda meu amor... Está na hora de acordar... Você vai se atrazar para a escola...

S: Só mais cinco minutinhos...

D: Você vai se atrazar...

S: Tudo bem se eu não me atrazar, não poderei me encontrar com ele...D:(Esaltado) Ele quem???"

D: Darien...

9 Um novo sorriso se formou no rosto de Darien. Ele se levanta pega serena no colo, coloca ela na cama cobre ela e lhe da um beijo na testa)

D: Continue durmindo minha doce Usako...

(Serena da um sorriso e se encolhe na cama)

Darien Vai fazer o café da manhã

20 minutos depois Darien está tomando sua segunda xicara de café e Serena acorda.

S:"O que estou fazendo na cama de Darien?" (fica totalmente vermelha) " Será que...(Faz não com a cabeça(ainda mais vermelha))"

Sai do quarto e vai ao encontro de Darien.

------Já na cozinha, Darien na 3 xicara (Está nervoso né é a 1 vez que uma garota estava em sua cama)-----

D: Bom dia!... Odango Atama!!

S: Bom dia!... (Completamente vermelha, Darien percebe e da um sorriso de lado) Espere aí!!! Odango Atama significa...(Agora vermelha de raiva) Meu nome é Serena, S-E-R-E-N-A.

D: Está atrazada para a escola!

S: Eu não vou hoje! (Crusa os braços, e fecha o cenho)

D: Se ficar faltando nunca vai deixar de ser uma cabeça de vento. Eu também tenho aula. É melhor você comer algo, tomar um banho rapido.. Que depois eu te levo, para você não se atrazar tanto. A final sua escola fica no camunho da minha faculdade mesmo...

Ele se levanta e vai en direção a porta, mas Serena nem se moveu

S: Depois me chamam de cabeça de vento...

D: Porque diz isso???!!

S:Darien-Baka eu não sei quanto a você mas em escolas não temos aulas em feriados nacionais...

2007, Novembro, 15

**Desculpe gente, mas desta vez a culpa não foi minha meu telefone só voltou hoje e eu não consegui ler tudo que eu tinha que ler...**

Curto eu sei, mas eu já disse vai ficar maior e mais intrigante, cada parte você tem que juntar, para depois... Ihhh por isso ela colocou aquilo naquele capitulo... Ohh!!!


	10. Um longo feriado parte 2

_**Nome Japonês - Nome Português – Nome Brasileiro**_

_**Usagi Tsukino - Bunny Tsukino – Serena Tsukino**_

_**Ami Mizuno – Ami Mizuno – Ami Mizuno**_

_**Rei Hino – Rita Hino – Raye Hino**_

_**Makoto Kino – Maria Kino – Lita Kino**_

_**Minako Aino - Joana Lima – Mina Aino**_

_**Chibiusa Tsukino – Chibiusa Tsukino – Rini Tsukino**_

_**Haruka Tenou – Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou**_

_**Michirou Kaiou – Mariana Kaiou – Michelle Kaiou**_

_**Setsuna Meiou – Susana Melo – Trista Meiou**_

_**Hotaru Tomoe – Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe**_

_**Mamoru Chiba – Gonçalo Chiba – Darien Chiba**_

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

D: Fe... Feriado?

S: Sim! Dia da proclamação da republica lembra? 15 de outubro...(Aqui no Brasil é esse)

D: Ah!... É verdade... Eu... Tinha esquecido... HAHAHA...

S: Hahahaha!!!! "Hum..."

D: Então você tem mais tempo para tomar o café da manhã. "será que ela notou meu nervosismo?"

S: É verdade, estou cheia de fome! (da um lindo sorriso e Darien sorri de volta)" Por que ele estava tão nervoso? Será que ele teve o mesmo sonho que eu...?" (Serena estava com o rosto estranho)

D: O que aconteceu Odango?

S: Ei!! Não me chame assim!!!

D: (Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto)Quer que eu te chame como? Cabeça de vento? Meatball head? Cabeça de serradura? Já sei é melhor Odango Atama!

S: É Para me chamar de SERENA!!!

D: Prefiro Odando!

S: Darien Chiba!!!

D: Sim...? ( Ele se aproxima dela e a põe contra a parede (Não exatamente ele vai se aporoximando dela e ela vai recoando até encostar na parede) e apoia a mão direita contra a parede ao lado de Serena) O que você quer? ( Com uma voz sexy)

S: (Super vermelha) E... E...Eu nã...não quero nada.

D: Por que você está tão nervosa? "Por que eu perguntei isso?"

S: E...Eu não es... estou..."Não se lembre do sonho aquilo nunca aconteceu e nunca vai acontecer... Ele é só o mesmo de sempre... O mesmo arrogante, metido, cheio de si (isso significa que ele é um narcizista) e é claro o mais lindo... Espere ai quem falou isso? Lindo o Chiba? Eu devo estar maluca! (Ela olha para o Darien) É ele é lindo. Tenho que admitir isso! Ai que vontade de dar um beijo nesses lábios... Meu Deus quem falou isso!!! Eu estou ficando realmente maluca!!!" (ela pensou isso ainda na frente de darien e fazia uma cara muito estranha, e é charo estava muito vermelha)

D: Odango?(Sem entender o que estava acontecendo- (até parece))

S: Não, está acontecendo nada! dá para o senhor recoar um pouco!!

D: Ah! Claro! "Meu Deus o que eu queria fazer?" "Você queria beijar ela consientemente!" "Quem disse isso?" ...(Silencio na mente dele) " Eu estou ficando louco!" (Olha para Serena que já comeu a metade da comida sobre a mesa) "Bem eu acho que eu já estou doido, doido por uma serta Cabeça de vento, minha Usako!)

-------------------------------------------------Uma hora depois, no Game Center ------------------------------------

S: Bom dia, irmaozão Andrew!

A: Bom dia Sere-chan! O que vai querer? O de sempre?

S: Claro, Andrew!

A: É pra já (Só então ele vê Darien com ela) Darien? Você veio com Serena? (Fez uma cara de o que está acontecendo?)

D: Sim, por que?

A: Por nada! "Eu sabia... Está na cara que esses dois se gostam" Vai querer alguma coisa? " Além da Serena?"

D: Um café!

A: O..

S: Mas você já tinha tomado café quando eu acordei. E depois você tomou mais duas xicaras!!!

A: Sere-CHAN durmiu na sua casa?

D: Sim. É uma longa história...

A:( Cara de quem eu não acredito que eles chegaram tão longe assim)" Será que...? Mas com Sere... Darien.. Darien..."

D: Não aconteceu nada disso que você está pensando?

A: Ah!! "Ainda bem"

S: Nani??? Pensando o quê?

D: Em nada Usako! (Ele imediatamente tapa a boca, pedindo a deus que ela não tenha escutado ele)

S: Usako? "Acho que já escutei isso antes"

D: Não é nada! Deixa pra lá!

S: Ok! (ela dá um sorriso, depois se vira para Andrew que está parado sem entender) Andrew? Cadê meu milkshake?

A:(acordando)É pra já!

Sinos ----

Uma garota de curtos cabelos azuis e uma outra de longos cabelos dourados entram (Ami e Mina)

Mina: Bom dia, Tsukino-san!

S:Bom dia, Mina!

Mina: Essa é uma garota qu e eu conheci a pouco seu nome é...

S: Bom dia Mizuno-san!

Ami: Bom dia, Tsukino-san!

Mina: Vocês se conhecem?

S: Nós estudados juntas!

Mina: Que legal! Eu queria estudar com vocês! O pessoal da minha escola é tão metida!

S: No Ensino médio( 2º grau, Colegial... não sei se tem outro nome aquele que é cursado geralmente dos 15 aos 17 anos de idade) poderemos estudar juntas!

Mina: Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer!

Andrew chega com os pedidos

A: Bom dia meninas quanto tempo não vejo vocês! Por que não vieram com Serena com sempre?

Todas: Como assim?

A: Ué.. Já esqueceram?

Ami: Eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

Mina e Serena: Nem eu! (Olham uma para a outra)

Mina e Serena: Você também não?

Mina e Serena: Não. (Começam a rir)

A: Bem, Serena e o quarteto das fantasticas...

As três:Quarteto das fantasticas?

A: É como eu e Darien te chamavamos ( Todas olham para Darien que está tomando seu café como se seu nome nem tivesse sido mencionado) Bem vocês vinham aqui todos os dias, conversavam... (Para para pensar melhor) E jogavam o jogo da Sailor V.

Mina: Sailor V? A heroína mascarada? "Por que esse nome me parece ainda mais íntimo como se eu conhecesse isso mais do que eu deveria"

Mina e Ami: Me dá uma ficha!! (Se olham) Agora!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí como foi gostaram? Comentem... logo coloco mais...

Obrigada por tudo...


	11. O jogo

_**Nome Japonês - Nome Português – Nome Brasileiro**_

_**Usagi Tsukino - Bunny Tsukino – Serena Tsukino**_

_**Ami Mizuno – Ami Mizuno – Ami Mizuno**_

_**Rei Hino – Rita Hino – Raye Hino**_

_**Makoto Kino – Maria Kino – Lita Kino**_

_**Minako Aino - Joana Lima – Mina Aino**_

_**Chibiusa Tsukino – Chibiusa Tsukino – Rini Tsukino**_

_**Haruka Tenou – Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou**_

_**Michirou Kaiou – Mariana Kaiou – Michelle Kaiou**_

_**Setsuna Meiou – Susana Melo – Trista Meiou**_

_**Hotaru Tomoe – Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe**_

_**Mamoru Chiba – Gonçalo Chiba – Darien Chiba**_

_**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon.**_

_**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**_

_**" pensamento"**_

Elas( Ami e Mina) estavam em frente aos jogos.

Ami: Sailor mercurio? "Esse nome não me é estranho" Vou jogar o da Sailor mercurio.

Mina: E eu o da Sailor V.

--------------------(Mina)--------------------------------

Ela coloca a ficha, um brilho surge segando-a por alguns instantes.

Mina: " Mas, o quê...?"

E tudo volta ao normal...

Mina:Ufa...( Olha para o lado e vê que aconteceu o mesmo com a Ame)

Derepente surge na tela uma mensagem " Seja bem vinda Guerreira do amor e da justiça, Sailor Vênus"

Mina: "De onde surgiu isso!" (Olha para o lado e vê Ame já jogando, e começa a jogar)

Um Youma aparece no jogo

Mina: Morra!!!

--------------------(Todos)----------------------------------

Ai, surge sailor mercurio e tambem lança um golpe, o youma se enfraquece, mas não é derrotado.

Mina: Mas que coisa por que ele não morre?

Ame: Não sei, e desde quando esses jogos estão interligados?

Andrew: Isso só tinha acontecido uma vez, com a Sere-chan e com o Dar-kun (Ele tinha vindo trazer o pedido de outro cliente)(elas ainda estavam jogando, tentando derrotar o Youma)

Surge uma mensagem na tela " Vocês nunca me derrotaram sem sua líder! Hahahaha"

Ame e Mina: LÍDER??????????"

Serena ve coloca a ficha e seu jogo inicia... Os três jogos se focalizam na guerreira da lua.

Sailor Moon do jogo: Como ousa diminuir a importância das Sailors? Como ousa se referir assim a elas? Como ousa fazer isso as minhas melhores amigas? ( o jogo vai para as outras Sailors rapidamente e mostra um sorriso nos rostos delas, mas volta logo para a líder) Eu sou Sailor moon e te punirei, em nome da Lua! ( o jogo volta ao normal, focalizanto todosm sabe igual no anime, quando a Sailor moon fala focaliza só ela se outras falam focalizam elas, e etc.

O Youma começa a ataca-las e Sailor moon só fica se desviando dos golpes e as outra duas estavam tendo probleas sérios, pois o youma se dividiu em 3 e estava atacando elas individualmente. Sailor moon cai no chão o Youma se prepara para atingi-la, então... Uma rosa corta o cenho do youma e faz com que ele emita um grito de dor, e os outros se juntam novamente se tornando um só.

Taxedo: Enquanto eu viver o mal jamas vencerá. (Sailor moon abre os olhos e olha para taxedo, e abre um sorriso) (Serena olha para o jogo do Taxedo Mask e vê Darien lá, ela dá um sorriso. Darien olha para o lado e vê ela pisca o olho e volta seu olhar para o jogo, Serena fica muito vermelha, mas também volta para o jogo)

Sailor Vênus do jogo: Vamos sailor moon, precisamos de você, não fique ai parada.

Sailor moos se levanta e diz: Taxedo muito obrigada por me salvar.

Sailor Vênus e mercurio: Obrigada mesmo

Taxedo: Não é hora para agradecimentos, vamos logo Sailor moon é a sua vez!

Sailor moon afirma e diz: Tiara lunar, ação! O Youma é derrotado e Sailor moon dá um grito de alegria.

Sailor mercurio: Não precisa gritar Sailor moon.

Sailor moon: Affffff! Não posso nem ser eu mesma!

Sailor Vênus:( Ao lado de Taxedo Mask) Taxedo... Você é tão lindo, Valente... Inteligente... Perceverante... Quer namorar comigo?

Taxedo:(Ele se assusta por um instante, mas volta a sua face normal) Desculpe, mas não posso! Eu sou apaixonado por outra, mas não sei se ela sente o mesmo por mim.

Sailor Vênus: Mas que idiota, imbecil não gostaria de você!!!!

Sailor Mercurio: Vênus!!!!

Sailor Vênus: O que?

Sailor Mercurio: Ela é mais ingênua que nossa líder.

Taxedo se vira e olha fixamente para Sailor moon como se perguntando algo, e esta dá um lindo sorriso, como se a resposta fosse positiva, ele deu um sorriso e disse: Adeus, princesa...(Serena imediatamente se lembrou de Endymion, ela virou para o lado e encontrou Darien olhando para o video, o que fez ela esquecer de tudo e se virou para o video.então o jogo fica rosa e numeros começam a surgir em todos os jogos (Só para lembrar todos estavam em maquinas diferentes, que se interligavam) Então saiu do jogo da Ame uma caneta azul com um simbulo no topo e se formou na tela a frase " Pelo poder de mercurio, transformação". Já no jogo de mina também saiu uma caneta, só que dourada (amarela-dourada) Com um outro simbulo no topo, e na tela apareceu na tela "Pelo poder de Vênus, transformação", quando ela pegou a caneta lembranças foram surgindo em sua mente ( Quando ela e Artêmis estavam juntos) "Artêmis como pude me esquecer de você?"

Com Serena surgiu uma nova caneta e na tela apareceu " sigure-a no alto e diga: Me transforme numa linda..., então escolha no que ou quem você quer se transformar.

Serena pegou a caneta, ficou dando pulos de alegria e rodopiando.

No jogo de Darien mais uma rosa surgiu, e também uma mensagem..." Proteja a quem ama, logo ela estará em perigo, comfie nela apesar das circunstancias, os inimigos não os querem juntos... Acredite nela e no amordela por você...Não importa o que possa acontecer, saiba que ela te ama..."

Serena:Darien! o que aconteceu? (mas ainda tentava imaginar o que aquele recado significava) Darien... Darien... Dar-kun!!!! (ele agora se vira para Serena)

Darien: Do que me chamou?

Serena: De... Nad... De Darien oras...(completamente vermelha, e se vira dá um passo, mas é impedida por Darien, que a pega pelo braço e se pôe diante dela)

Darien: Ei! Não foi isso que eu escutei!

Serena: Pois...pois... Você está com problemas de audição!( mais vermelha ainda)( Darien se aproxima e chega perto de sua orelha para cochichar algo nela)

Darien: Então por que você está vermelha?

Serena: E...Eu não e... estou...

Darien: E nervosa... Gaguejando... ( ele agora já está olhando nos olhos dela e se aproximando para beija-la)

Andrew: Darien Chiba!!! O que você pensa que está fazendo!!!??

Darien: "Droga tinha que ter um IDIOTA, para estragar um momento como estes!" Nada!

Andrew: Como nada! Eu não sou Cego!

Serena: Vendo o que? (tadinha dela tão ingênua) Darien só estava me perguntando do que eu estava chamando ele?

Andrew: Só isso????

Serena: Só...

Darien: "Como minha Usako é ingênua, e tão linda..."

Serena: Mas como eu falei para ele. Eu só o chamei de DARIEN!

Ame: Sere-chan

Serena: Um???

Ame: Posso te chamar assim?

Serena: Claro!!! Mas posso te chamar de Ame...? "Ela é tão formal será que ela vai aceitar?"

Ame: Claro! Afinal nós eramos amigas antes e espero que voltemos a ser.

Mina: E eu também posso chamar vocês assim? "por favor?"

As duas: Claro!

Mina: Obrigada!!!! ( E pula sobre elas fazendo com que elas caiam no chão, e elas começam a rir)

----------------------------- Fim do Capítulo -------------------------

E ai gente o que acharam? Desculpe pela demora. Só hoje que eu entrei de "férias" ( Tenho que voltar dia 4 de janeiro, e para fazer prova, que presente de aniversárie hemmm, mas dia 11 fico de férias definitiva e volto com carga total)

Obrigada por lerem. Amanhã atualizo o meu outro... "She, oniichan (my best friend) and I" isso se vocês leen o outro... Bye...

21 de dezembro de 2007


	12. Um encontro Sozinha e uma nova moradia

**Um novo começo para sailor moon R**

**Capítulo: Um encontro. Sozinha e uma nova moradia **

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru**

**Colaborador: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza a autora que pessoas leem suas fics.**

**...**

Andrew: Sere-chan? Por que você está com o seu uniforme ainda? já está com falta da escola?

S: E... Eu? Ficou louco? É que... Bem... Eu só não fui para casa ontem... Você sabe...

Andrew se virou para o Darien que estava tomando seu café e com o olhar olhou para cima como se isso não tivesse nada a ver com ele.

S: Bem então eu acho melhor eu ir para casa... Né? Minna Tchau!

Mina: Espere eu também vou indo!

Ami: Eu também vou...

S: Então... Tá... Tchau Motokionii-chan!... Ué? Cadê ele?

Darien: Ele já entrou! Acho que é o horario de almoço dele.

S: Ha!! Então Mina, Ame! (Ela gira e não vê ninguém) Cadê elas?

D: hihihhihi...

S: Para de rir! ( Faz um bico)

D: Hihihihi! É só você parar de me fazer rir!

S: Eu não fiz nada! Só perguntei onde elas estavam! (Fazendo um bico maior ainda ( A autora é pirada e repetitiva não liga não))

D: E ainda não sabe! Hihihihihi!

S: Para!

D: Hihihi... OK! Mas ela sairam quando você perguntou do Andrew! E nem percebeu!

S: Todos me deixam sozinha!

D: Não é assim!

S: Ah??

D: Eu sou o quê? ( cruza os braços e fecha o cenho)

S: Desculpe, Darien eu... Eu não queria te ofender...( Abaixou a cabeça, Darien a olhou de lado e deu um sorriso)

D: Não se preculpe! Está tudo bem! Você não iria para casa para trocar de roupa ou algo do tipo?

S: Ai... Já ia esquecendo! Como sou destraida...

D: É isso mesmo é uma verdadeira cabe... (Serena lhe dá um beijo no rosto, e os dois ficam bastante vermelhos)

S: Bem... Tchau... Darien... Até mais!

Ela sai pela porta deixando um moreno de olhos brilhantes com um enorme sorriso, e um grande rubor em sua face sentado no meio de um arcade vazio.

...NO MEIO DO CAMINHO...

Serena estava andando sorridente indo em direção a sua casa, com um sorriso que nem ela sabia explicar o por quê, Que nem percebeu a chegada de um homem tão sorridente quanto ela, só percebeu sua presença quando sentiu em sua cintura duas mão a segurando.

S: SOCORRO!!

Endymion: Calma Serena sou eu!

S: Endymion? Você?

Endymion: Sentiu minha falta?

S: S... Sim..." por que ele chegou assim?" Vo..Você poderia... sabe... me soltar?

Endymion: Cla... Claro ( Ele soltou a cintura dela) Sentiste minha falta?

S: Éh... Claro...

Endymion: Que bom! (Ele da um sorriso e vai se aproximando dela com o rosto cada vez mais perto)

S: " O que ele vai fazer?"

Endymion dá um beijo em sua bochecha e abre um sorriso maior ainda.

Endymion: E aí tem algo para fazer neste feriadão?

S: Minha familia e eu vamos viajar!

Endymion: Ah...(cara de desapontado) E eu que queria passar mais tempo com você! Bom... queria pelo menos um dia...

Serena: " Por que isso?... Ele deve estar querendo ser um amigo querido meu!" Serena da um sorriso- Bem mas podemos nos ver na quarta-feira né? ( Ele concorda com a cabeça) Então te vejo no arcade center depois da escola, OK?

Endymion dá um sorriso

Endymion: Eu tive uma ideia melhor!

S: Qual?

Endymion: Que tal eu te pegar em sua casa na quarta-feira e te levar de carro para a escola?

S: Seria OTI...Não posso...( Com desanimo)

Endymion: Por quê?

S: Meu pai sabe...

Endymion: O que tem ele?

S: Bem... Se você aparecece por lá, ele... ele iria pensar que você é meu namorado e...- Ele deu um sorriso-" Por que ele sorriu" E ele tentaria fazer algo contra você...

Endymion: Eu não me importo!! Te vejo na quarta-feira então! Eu enfrentaria quantos Kenjis fossem necesários para ficar ao seu lado. Tchau...

E se foi deixando uma perplexa Serena para traz.

S: "Que garoto!!... Espere aí! Eu nunca disse o nome do meu pai...Eu disse? Eu não me lembro de ter dito... Eu devo ter dito! De que outro modo, como ele saberia o nome do meu pai?"

Serena volta para o caminho de sua casa, e achou algo estranho... A luz da varanda estava acesa...

S: "U é...! por que a luz está acesa? A luz só fica acesa quando..."

Serena tenta abrir a porta de casa, mas ela não abre. Ela entra em desespero depois de alguns minutos de dentativas frustradas e começa a chorar

S: " Cadê eles? ...Eles não esqueceriam de mim, esqueceriam?!"

Minutos depois ela repara em um bilhete no chão, deve ser dos pais dela, eles sempre deixavam um bilhete na porta quando saiam, e eles nã iriam deixa-la ali assim... trancada do lado de fora sem dinheiro, bem ela tinha o dinheiro da mesada, mas não era muita coisa. Ela começou a ler o bilhete que estava cheio de kanjis.

S:" Por que eles tem que escrever com kanjis tão dificeis?... como é que se lê isso aqui mesmo? Eles podiam ter colocado furigana nisso aqui, não?" Depois disso ela leu a carta em voz alta."

"

Querida Serena,

Sabemos que vai ficar com raiva, você queria muito ir, mas recebemos um telefonema de sua avó e ela nos disse que seu avô está doente e tivemos que ir rapidamente espero que não se zangue, uma vez que você está na casa de sua amiga Moli você poderia pedir para ficar com ela.Te amamos muito,

Amor Mamãe, Papai e Singo

Ps: Bem feito! Não vai na cachoeira!! Eu vou relachar e você vai ficar sozinha!!"

S: "Eles... Eles..." ME DEIXARAM SOZINHA!!

Serena saiu correndo desesperada chorando sem parar, no dia anterior ela disse aos pais que ficaria na casa de um amigo, mas eles entenderam errado... Moli, nem estava em casa e quase todos que ela conhecia já tinham viajado, afinal quem fica na cidade quando temos esse feriadão?- é o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Ela corria sem parar chorando desesperadamente até colidir com algo ou melhor com alguém

D: Odango deveria ter mais cuidado, e por quê você ainda está com o seu uniforme... - só então ele nota ela chorando e a ajuda a levantar- O que aconteceu?

S:MEUSPAISMEDEIXARAMSOZINHANÂOTENHOPARAONDEIROQUEEUVOUFAZERELESENTENDERAMERRADOSOBREOQUEACONTECEUONTEM!

D: O que? Fala mais devagar por favor... E não chore mais...

S: Meus pais se foram!!

Darien a olhou espantado

D: E...eles morreram?

Foi a vez de Serena olhar para ele espantada

S: NÃO! Eles foram viajar e me deixaram sózinha!

D: Ah!! As vezes eles ficaram doidos e pensam que você pode cuidar de você mesma sozinha!

S: Não é isso! Elem me deixaram trancada do lado de fora! Eles não entenderam sobre ontem! Eles pensaram que eu estava na casa da moli, e falaram para eu ficar lá, mas... mas ela já até viajou para o feriadão.

D: O que? E onde você...?

S: Eu não sei! (Voltou a chorar, e ficou de joelho na rua chorando sem parar. Darien se abaixou e a abraçou) Am??

D: Se você quiser... pode ficar comigo...( Serena olhou para cima e olhou diretamente em seus olhos) Em meu apartamento.

S: Sério? (Ele confirma com a cabeça) Não seria muito incomodo?

D: Claro que não seria um "Pay back" por ontem!

S: Um "pay back"? "O que é pay back?... sei... é isso ele só está retornando o favor..."

D: Bem... Não só isso... Seria muito bom ter você ao meu lado e...( Serena volta a olhar para ele e ele está com as bochechas rosadas.)

S: " Por que?" Obrigada!

D: Bem acho melhor irmos! Acho que precisamos tomar um banho, não? (Disse com um sorriso)

S: ÉHHHH! Obrigada Mamo-chan! ( E da um abraço nele)

D: Mamo-chan?

S:(Vermelha) Bem... Seu nome em japonês é Mamoru não?

D: Sim...

S: Então um apelido seria... Mamo-chan... Nã... Não gostou?

Darien abre um sorriso

D: Adorei!! Vamos?- A ajudou a levantar e foram em direção ao apartamento dele.

... FIM DO CAPÍTULO...

E aí gente gostaram? Espero que sim tem muito tempo não? pode deixar que todas as histórias vão continuar! Desculpem pessoal eu já estou com esse capítulo escrito a 2 semanas ,mas sempre esqueço de atualizar, para compensar nesse feriado eu pretendo fazer um capítulo para os outros 2 e fazer a atualização na outra terça, então volto para o meu tabu- Este fanfic, aqui- (Sem muitas ideias, apesar de já saber como vai terminar) Por isso me mandem sugestões e perguntas, isso pode me inspirar!! Obrigada por lerem minha Fic...

O próximo fanfic a ser atualizado será She onii-san(Mybest friend) and I. Como prometido em outro fanfic aí vai o nome provisório do próximo capítulo, que será:

**Roupas, compras, descobertas e segredos: "The real Endymion is reborn"**

**" O verdadeiro Endymion resurge"**


End file.
